There has been known a vehicular lamp having a configuration in which a light guide body disposed to cause light emitted from a light source to be incident thereto and then emitted toward the front side of the vehicular lamp, is provided.
Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-190762 discloses a configuration in which a rod shaped light guiding portion and a planar light guiding portion extending from a circumferential surface portion thereof are provided as the light guide body in the vehicular lamp. Also, the light guide body is configured such that some of light emitted from a light source, which is incident from one end surface of the rod shaped light guiding portion and then guided to the rod shaped light guiding portion, is allowed to be incident onto the planar light guiding portion, and then emitted from the planar light guiding portion toward a front of the vehicular lamp.
It is possible to secure a luminescent region widened in planar shape in the vehicular lamp described in Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-190762.
However, in such a vehicular lamp, a plurality of pairs of light sources and light guide bodies are required in order for the vehicular lamp to make a luminescent region luminescent with a plurality of luminescent colors and thus, the vehicular lamp may not be configured compactly, which is problematic.
The present disclosure has been made in an effort to solve the problems, and intends to provide a vehicular lamp equipped with a light guide body that may be implemented with a compact configuration while making a luminescent region widened in a planar shape luminescent with a plurality of luminescent colors.
The present disclosure is contrived to achieve the object described above by investigating the configuration of the light guide body.